Dear Pika
by pikapika01
Summary: Have a question you're itching to ask? Well I'll answer it! More details inside!


**AN: Hey guys! I'm pikapika01 and this is my 1****st**** Code Geass fanfic! YAY! Anywho I've been bored out of my mind this summer and typing fanfics seemed for me the best way to relieve this boredom…but before I begin the story I jus want to explain the way this is going to work…if u have seen the Dear Ryan segments by nigahiga on Youtube then this is going to be the exact same thing(almost)…if u haven't well allow me to explain: u can leave prompts for me in the reviews(i.e. Dear Pika, blahblah) prompts can be very vague or very specific(lol I was about to type pacific) and I'll chose one at random! But plz u guys keep this below M rating! Now without further ado... let's begin! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS OR SAW OR MY LITTLE PONY! OR IPODS!(Well I do own one…)**

**Thoughts and setting descriptions are in **_**italics**_

**I**

_Q: Should I microwave an ipod?_

It was a dull day for the Ashford Academy Student Council. No festivals to plan, no budgets to cut from other clubs (so the Student Council could have more funding), and mostly… NO PAPERWORK! WOOHOO! Every member was ready to party! Even the infamous (infamously handsome), lethargic, and apathetic vice president, Lelouch Lamperouge, was in a festive mood!

"Alright, my loyal subordinates!" Milly Ashford exclaimed. "Let's celebrate a job well done by having a movie marathon all night at my house!"

"Sounds great Madam President!" Shirley agreed.

"Awesome! Meet me at my house around 7 okay!"

"Alright." They all said in unison.

_7:30 pm- Milly Ashford's house_

"Well, now that everyone's _**finally**_here…." Milly started while glaring at Lelouch.

"What!" Lelouch interrupted "you told me to get more popcorn!"

"Yes, but I also said to be quick about it." Milly said with just a hint of annoyance.

"Humph"

"Anyways let's get this thing started with Saw IV!" Milly cheered.

"Umm Milly isn't that movie a bit graphic?" Rivalz questioned.

"Look, do you want to watch Saw IV or My Little Pony?" Milly retorted.

Rivalz pondered over it a bit "….Saw it is then!"

"Smart boy" Milly said while patting his head.

So the Student Council did watch Saw IV. Let me tell you folks, Rivalz was right for once! (Surprising huh?) By the time the movie was over; Rivalz was cowering behind Milly and clinging to her for dear life, Suzaku was curled up in a ball, Shirley was shaking quite severely, Nina already fainted , while Lelouch and Kallen sat on the couch calmly eating popcorn and thinking '_Eh, I see more gore on the battlefield.'_ Shirley was the first to move from her comfy position on the floor to turn on the lights. When she was walking back she noticed Kallen and Lelouch looking bored out of their minds.

"How are you two not fazed!" Shirley exclaimed, "I nearly fainted!"

"Well if you two aren't scared then go get us some more popcorn!" Milly ordered, "Rivalz knocked the bowl out of my hand when he tried to hide behind me!"

"Sure, no problem Milly." Kallen then took the bowl and left to the kitchen with Lelouch following close behind.

When they entered the Ashford's fabulous kitchen that would put any gourmet chef's to shame, Kallen immediately noticed a gold plated ipod on the pristine marble countertop.

"Hey Lelouch," Kallen asked while picking up the golden ipod, "isn't this Milly's"

Lelouch then turned his gaze to Kallen, "Yeah, why?"

"Wouldn't it be fun if we hid it somewhere?" Kallen asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Hmmm, well it would be rather entertaining, but we might get in trouble….so let's not."

"Aww c'mon Lelouch, it's not like we'll hide it anywhere too hard, just somewhere anyone could normally misplace it." Kallen casually stated while lightly tossing the ipod in the air.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Lelouch said while flashing a devious grin.

"Cool! You hide it while I go to the pantry to get some popcorn!" Kallen tossed Lelouch the ipod before scurrying off towards the pantry.

"Wait, where exactly am I supposed to hide this thing?...Oh well I guess I'll put it in the microwave until Kallen gets back." He put the ipod in the microwave and closed the door.

All of a sudden, Shirley popped out from behind the recently closed microwave door.

"Hey Lulu! Watcha doin?" Shirley asked, making Lelouch jump a bit.

"Oh, um well..." Lelouch stuttered.

"Is that the popcorn? Great, everyone will be so happy!" Shirley then quickly pushed in the buttons on the microwave. "I'll go tell everyone the popcorn's popping! Bye, Lulu!" Shirley happily remarked as she left the kitchen.

Lelouch was still standing there trying to register what the heck Shirley just did and how the heck she crept up on him, until Kallen showed up with the popcorn bag.

"Ok, found the popcorn Lelouch!" Kallen then looked at the microwave. "Hey, umm what are you microwaving?"

"Apparently Milly's ipod."

"WHAT! Lelouch get it out of there!"

"Well, I would Kallen but-"

"BUT WHAT!"

"Gold is a very good conductor, Kallen, and seeing that the ipod is pure gold it could harm me."

"Lelouch, Milly is going to _**harm **_us when she finds out we screwed up her ipod!" Kallen seethed.

"Wait '_**us'**_! Where are you getting the '_**us**_' part from?" Lelouch retorted.

"Oh, you're right Lelouch", Kallen said sweetly before growling at him, "it's YOUR fault because oh I don't know….YOUR THE ONE WHO PUT THE IPOD IN THE MICROWAVE!"

Lelouch then went on the defensive; he was not going to be the one pinned with the blame! "It's not my fault! It's YOUR fault because YOU'RE the one who came up with the idea of hiding that stupid thing in the first place!"

"YEAH, WELL-"

KABOOOM!

"AHHH!" they both screamed while shielding themselves from the blast.

The explosion was strong enough to open the microwave door, revealing an enflamed ipod carcass, and showered the two teens with bits of gold and ipod guts.

"You okay, Kallen?" Lelouch asked. He most certainly did not want his Q1 harmed because of a stupid prank gone awry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded, "But we should put out that flame before it gets any bigger." She observed pointing at the ipod carcass.

Lelouch nodded and grabbed the fire extinguisher from a cabinet below the sink and doused the flame. "Well, at least no one is hurt." Lelouch sighed as he put the fire extinguisher down and smiled at Kallen.

"Yeah, I guess." Kallen replied as she returned the smile and started dusting herself off.

Lelouch then proceeded to grab some oven mitts to pick up the extra crispy ipod before he heard Shirley saying "Geez what's taking those two so long! We already started the next movie!"

Milly replied to her, "I don't know, but I could have sworn I heard sparks coming from the kitchen."

"Well then maybe we should check it out." Suzaku suggested, "They could be hurt."

"Mhmm, I agree." Milly nodded as she led the way out of the living room and towards the kitchen.

"Oh crap." Lelouch muttered.

"What's wrong Lelouch?" Kallen asked as she picked up a broom and started to sweep the floor.

"Milly's coming." He said as he turned toward her with his eyes filled with panic.

Kallen shrieked. "Oh my God! She's going to murder us!"

"No she's not." Lelouch said. Although, he wouldn't be surprised if she did, if he remembered correctly that ipod was a gift from her favorite grandmother for her birthday. "Just try to sweep up as much as you can, and I'll try to think of something."

Kallen nodded her response, as she busied herself with sweeping the floor. Lelouch knew that Milly was going to find out something was up as soon as she entered the kitchen. He needed to think of a distraction. Something so scandalous and so unexpected, that it would blow the burnt and ruined ipod out of the water. But the question is, what? He could hear the footsteps of his friends get louder every second, and he knew he didn't have much time! Then it suddenly hit him. '_I hope Kallen won't slap me too hard for this!'_ he thoughtas he grabbed Kallen by the wrist and pinned her to the tiled floor.

"Lelouch, what are you-" Kallen said with her eyes wide.

Kallen didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Lelouch crashed his lips down on hers. He then heard gasps coming from his friends.

Milly then turned to the three teens behind her with a huge smirk plastered on her face, "I told you guys there were sparks coming from the kitchen."

O-o

The expressions in the living room ranged from Milly and Rivalz's sly grins, Suzaku trying his best not to laugh, to Kallen and Lelouch's embarrassed ones. What about Shirley, you ask? Well, she joined Nina in the passed out category as soon as she found her beloved Lulu "making out" with another girl.

"Well, well, well," Milly chuckled as she circled the two alleged "lovebirds", "I applaud that audacity of yours, Lelouch, though I would've preferred you kissing dear Kallen in some other place."

"Wait; now hold on, it's not like that!" Lelouch explained, desperately I might add.

"Come now, Lulu, no need to be shy about your feelings." Milly purred, while Rivalz and Suzaku snickered.

'_Screw it,'_ Lelouch thought,_ 'I should've let her seen her precious ipod burnt to a crisp, in fact, I should've shoved it in her face!'_

Milly chuckled, "Alright, enough of this. Suzaku! Rivalz! Help me carry Shirley and Nina to my room, and then you guys can take the guest room."

"Hey, what about us?" Kallen piped up.

Milly turned and flashed Kallen a smirk, "You two can have the living room, just don't keep us up." She added with a suggestive wink.

"Milly!" Lelouch and Kallen exclaimed in unison, their faces a deep tomato red.

"Good night!" With that everyone (except Kallen and Lelouch) went upstairs.

Kallen and Lelouch then settled in separate couches on different sides of the room. An hour passed, and Lelouch was just drifting off to sleep when he felt a faint nudge. He opened his eyes to see Kallen looming over him. "Kallen?"

"Lelouch we need to finish what we started." She said in an urgent whisper.

He propped himself up on his elbow, "Oh, I take it one taste wasn't enough?" he said with a smirk.

"What! No, that's not it at all!" Kallen said with a slight blush, and then frowned. "I still need to get back at you for that, by the way."

Lelouch shrugged. "Then what, pray tell, is bothering you."

"It's the ipod." Kallen whispered, "We left it in the microwave!"

Lelouch's eyes widened. How could he have been so stupid! He forgot about the one piece of evidence that truly mattered! "Alright, let's go." He then got up from the couch and silently crept to the kitchen with Kallen following closely. He then grabbed an oven mitt, put it on his right hand, and silently stalked toward the microwave. When he approached the microwave he gently opened the door, snaked his mitted hand inside, and grabbed the ipod. "Quick, Kallen", he whispered, "open that window right there!"

Kallen nodded, walked over to the other side of the kitchen, and silently opened the small window. Lelouch then chucked the ipod out the window as far as he could (which wasn't that far), and nodded to Kallen to close it. "Now let's get some sleep." Lelouch sighed.

Kallen gave him a tired smile. "Agreed."

_Ashford Academy- later that week_

Kallen and Lelouch were casually sauntering down a deserted hallway to the clubroom, until all of a sudden Kallen stopped walking. "Hey Lelouch, remember when you and I kissed in Milly's kitchen?"

Lelouch smirked at her. "Of course, with perfection I might add."

SLAP!

"Well, next time when one of your distraction plans involves kissing me, DON'T DO IT!" Kallen hissed, while she stormed off toward the clubroom.

When everyone finally arrived to the clubroom; Milly ordered Suzaku, Rivalz, and Lelouch to borrow some more costumes from the drama club, for the upcoming play.

When the boys finally left the room; Milly, Shirley, and Kallen began organizing the costumes they already had. "Hey Kallen, could you try this on for me" Milly asked while lifting up a rather revealing maid outfit.

"Umm no sorry, Milly, I'd rather not." Kallen said while flashing Milly a weak smile.

Milly returned the smile, and looked at the costume again. "That's too bad. PIN HER DOWN, SHIRLEY!"

"Wait…what?" Kallen gasped as her eyes got big.

Out of nowhere, Shirley tackled Kallen to the ground. Milly then seized her opportunity to strip Kallen of her uniform, put the maid outfit on her, and push her out the door before she could complete an utter of protest.

"Damn Brittanians!" Kallen hissed.

; P

When Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rivalz finally arrived at their destination; Lelouch couldn't help noticing that the room they were currently in was most definitely not the drama club.

"Hey guys, I don't think we're in the drama club's room."

"Observant as always, buddy," Rivalz praised, "HOLD HIM SUZAKU!"

Before Lelouch could speak, Suzaku had him in a chokehold. "I don't know what's going on, Lelouch, but these are the president's orders." Rivalz continued. Rivalz undid Lelouch's jacket and shirt buttons, and took them off before ordering Suzaku to throw him out into the deserted hallway they just left.

'_If this is the President's orders," _Lelouch thought,_ "then that could only mean one thing…she found out.'_

0.0

Lelouch briskly walked past the classrooms full of (not so) studious students, until he stumbled upon Kallen wearing a rather revealing maid outfit.

"Lelouch," Kallen asked as she gave the raven haired teen a quizzical stare, "why are you shirtless."

"Probably the same reason you're in that ridiculous outfit." Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch, why would Milly- Oh crap…"

"Yup."

"Lelouch how could she possibly know!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Attention Ashford Academy student body!" Milly cheered over the school's PA system. "Manhunt, everyone! There's a scantily clad Kallen Statdfield and a shirtless Lelouch Lamperouge roaming around campus! The first person to bring them to the Student Council Room gets a very special prize and a priority for their club's budgeting!"

As soon as the announcement was over, students poked their heads out of the classrooms.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Lelouch asked Kallen with a polite smile on his face while offering his hand to her.

Kallen took his hand. "Yes, let's."

"AHHHH!" The two teens screamed as they dashed out of the hallway, like if the devil himself were at their heels.

^^'

Milly laughed. "This is ten times more fun then that stupid ipod!"

_A: No, you really shouldn't. ESPECIALLY if that ipod belongs to a certain Milly Ashford!_

**AN: So how was it? Too long? Too short? Didn't make sense? Not to fear! Constructive criticism is as welcomed as prompts! Btw I just now realized Milly lives in the dorms….yeah..Anyways thanks and read and review!**


End file.
